Saved from a Lonely Christmas
by The Convergence
Summary: For Obi. Kara is saved from a lonely Christmas by an unexpected visit from a friend.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2016**

* * *

 **For:** Obi  
 **Character:** Kara Danvers (Supergirl)  
 **Other Characters Used:** Barry Allen, Cat Grant  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Genre(s):** Friendship  
 **Message to your person:** I thought this was totally adorable and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Saved from a Lonely Christmas**

 _Kara is saved from a lonely Christmas by an unexpected visit from a friend._

* * *

"Happy Christmas," Kara called to her boss's back as the great Cat Grant headed for her elevator, heels clicking on the floor, purse hanging from her elbow and looking as fashionable as ever in her green and red color scheme.

"What? Oh. Yes. Merry Christmas as well, Kara," Cat returned over her shoulder as she turned in the elevator to look back at her assistant.

The doors slid closed and the elevator bore there occupant down and away from Kara. She let out a soft sigh as she closed up her work and stood up. It was no later a night than usual. The only unusual thing was that it was Christmas Eve and most people were at home with their families. But like Cat said 'the press didn't take holidays off, so neither shall we. Oh, alright. You have Christmas Day off, I hope you enjoy yourself.' Kara double checked her work station before grabbing her purse and coat and heading to the elevator that would take her down to the lobby and from there, she would head home.

Not that she had much reason to go there or anywhere else. Her sister was away on some assignment, James was with his girlfriend, and Winslow was who knew where, but definitely nowhere close. So, she went home and changed into her comfortable pajamas, curling up on the couch. She turned on Charlie Brown Christmas, settling in for the night.

About halfway through she heard a sound she had heard once before and hadn't expected to hear anytime soon. There was a whoosh and then a soft knock at her apartment door. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she unfolded her legs and stood up to head to the door. It couldn't be. Could it? She wondered to herself as she slowly walked to the door. Turning the knob and easing it open only confirmed what she had suspected and thought impossible. She looked at the young, cute, slightly dorky nerd that stood outside of her apartment in open wonder. "Uh…h..how?" she managed.

Barry Allen offered her that little grin of his. "Nice to see you too," he said.

"Oh. Sorry, uh. Yeah. It's great to see you!" Kara blurted out hurriedly, suddenly feeling awkward standing there in sweats and a tank top with Barry at her door. "But…Don't you celebrate Christmas on your Earth? Are you in trouble? Do you need my help?" she asked him in her rapid fire way.

"Uh. Yeah," Barry said, suddenly feeling awkward himself. It had been a hell of a jump through dimensions to get here and he had done it on a whim without really thinking. "Sorry. I uh just was thinking that I could pay you a visit. No trouble," he assured her. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course!" Kara said, hopping back and out of the way to let him in. "Sorry. I'm forgetting all my manners. You just…Startled me," she admitted. Barry grinned again as he walked in, head bowing slightly as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, Kara quickly shutting the door behind him. "So. You want something to drink?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm more hungry than anything. Running like that usually leaves me famished."

Kara grinned. "Well. You're in luck. I somehow ended up with a few dozen Christmas cookies. Want to share?" she asked hopefully.

"That sounds great," he said, meeting her eyes, arms returning to his sides. "What're you watching?" he asked her after an awkward pause that involved Kara going to the kitchen and returning with several plates of Christmas cookies. "Oh! Is that Charlie Brown Christmas!?" he asked as he went over to the couch and sat down, enrapt by the TV. "I love this movie!" he exclaimed, settling in. "We watch it at least once every year, back home," he explained.

Kara joined him on the couch, leaving a studied distance between them. "It is good," she agreed, setting the plates on the coffee table. Barry settled for eating at normal speed in order to savor the delicious cookies with his friend.

As the movie continued Kara had slid next to him and settled her head on his shoulder. Barry grinned slightly and put an arm around her in a friendly way. After a few moments, Kara whispered. "Barry…"

"Yeah, Kara," Barry returned in a similar tone.

"It's after midnight…Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
